Untitled
by life among the dead
Summary: I really have no summary for this but it's Adeo (Adam/Leo). So it's slash and if you don't like it, GET OUT. Warning - Smut ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Leo was bored, he was sitting in his chair at his mission specialist desk looking at the ceiling.

"Is there anything to do in this house?" Leo groaned. Big D and Tasha were on a trip, Bree and Chase were at their job, Tech Town, and Leo doesn't know where Adam is.

Leo sighed, got up from his seat and went upstairs to his room. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. Leo took out his 3DS and started playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity.

After one hour of playing his game, someone knocked on his door. Leo saved the game and went to open the door. He saw Adam on the other side.

"Hey Leo, what you doing?" Adam asked, coming into the room and Leo closed the door behind him.

"I was playing my game." Leo answered. Adam smirked and he suddenly picked up Leo and threw him on the bed. He then climbed on top of Leo and putting his hands on both sides of Leo's head, trapping him into the bed.

"Adam, what was that for?" Adam didn't answer, instead he kissed Leo. Leo gasped and Adam took the chance and stuck his tongue into his mouth. Leo moaned and their tongues battled for dominance but Adam won. Adam pulled away before ripping Leo's shirt off and taking off his own.

"Aww that was my favorite shirt." Leo whined. Adam then started to kiss and bite Leo's neck. Leo let out a small moan and grabbed Adam's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Ah, ah Adam~" Adam got up and started unbuttoning Leo's pants and pulling it off and throwing it on the floor and pulled off his underwear, releasing Leo's 9 inch dick. He then took off his own pants and underwear revealing a 13 inch dick.

Leo sat up and took a hold of Adam's dick. He stroked it, making Adam moan lowly and then Leo started sucking him off.

"Ah! Leo! More!" Adam groaned in pleasure. Leo sucked faster and harder after hearing that, making Adam moan louder. Adam felt like he was about to explode and he guessed Leo knew because he pulled away.

"Lay down on the bed, your back to the headboard." Leo ordered. Adam complied and hurriedly did as told. Leo straddled Adam's muscular legs and reached over to the bedside table, opening one of the drawers to get the lube. Leo opened the lube bottle but Adam snatched it out of his hands. Adam spread the lube on his fingers before entering a finger into Leo's entrance. Adam leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss before entering a second finger, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Adam scissored his fingers, widening Leo's entrance more, making Leo moan into the kiss. They broke the kiss, panting for breath.

Adam pulled his fingers and put some lube on his dick. Leo lowered himself onto Adam's dick slowly until he was fully seated in Adam's lap, wincing in pain. In order to distract Leo from the pain, Adam grabbed Leo's dick and stroked it. Leo groaned in pleasure. Leo raised his hips to the tip of the head and sank back down, both moaning. He did it again faster, both moaning louder. Every time Leo came down, Adam thrust his hips up harder.

Adam grabbed Leo's hips before pulling him off his lap. He laid Leo down on the bed before entering again and started thrusting, fast and hard.

"Ah! Ah! Adam! Faster! Harder!" Adam obliged, going faster and harder until he was basically pounding into him.

"Ohhhh. Oh yeah. Love that, Leo? Do you love my big cock in you? Do you?" Adam said, lust clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, yes I do. I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." Not long after that, Leo came and his sperm squirted out in a line, onto his and Adam's chests, a little on Leo's face. Feeling Leo's walls tighten around his dick, Adam thrusted in deep into Leo before cumming, filling him up.

Adam pulled out before laying down next to Leo on his side and pulling him closer. Adam kissed Leo passionately and Leo kissed back as passionate.

"You're mine." Adam growled into the kiss and Leo pulled away.

"I'm not complaining but what brought this on?" Leo asked him. Adam just wrapped his arms around him before giving Leo a peck on the lips.

"Because I wanted to. And the fact that Chase was dreaming about you again. He kept saying your name in his sleep. You know he has a crush on you for months and he has been having wet dreams about you."

"Adam, you know I love you more than a friend or a brother. So you did this just because you heard Chase say my name in his sleep?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam nodded before giving Leo another kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed and a lot of things had happened; the lab was destroyed by Douglas, Douglas has a partner named Victor Krane who is implanting himself with bionics, a new lab was built, Douglas comes to live with the Davenport-Dooley family after he and Big D fixed Bree's chip when she destroyed it, the world finds out about the bionic teens, Leo becomes bionic, the Lab Rats start working for Agent Graham, Adam, Bree and Chase gets Agent Graham fired, Krane comes back with an army of bionic soldiers, Leo gets a mission suit, Big D becomes hospitalized and nearly died, the bionic soldiers accepts Adam as their leader, the Bionic Academy was created, Adam, Bree and Chase become mentors while Leo becomes a student, Leo almost destroyed the academy on the first day, Sebastian start a bionic rebellion, the bionic students find out the truth about Krane, Tasha comes to the island and tries to make Leo go back home, an extinct species was brought back from the dead, Spike meets his matches with Spikette and Spikerella, an opening of the Space Elevator went wrong, and it resulted in Leo getting a bionic leg.

During all that, Leo's and Adam's relationship still stayed strong and they are hiding their relationship from everyone on the island. A problem rises when Chase starts making advances towards Leo, touching Leo longer than anyone else should. Adam started getting jealous and started to keep Leo away from him. That just made Chase more determined and Leo is oblivious to it all. Everyone on the island knows about Chase's crush on Leo but doesn't know that Leo is already in love with someone else.

 **Present Day**

It was morning and a certain bionic teen starts to wake up. The capsule door moved down into the floor, letting the teen out.

Adam yawned and stretched. He walked to the couch in the middle of the room where his lover was sleeping. Adam sat on his knees on the floor in front of Leo's face and smiled mischievously, an idea in mind.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on Leo's lips, pulling away after a few seconds. Leo gives out a small groan and turns over onto his right side. Adam smirks before wrapping his arm around his love's waist and pulling him into his arms, effectively waking Leo up.

Leo opened his eyes to see Adam's face hovering over his. Leo yelped in surprise at seeing him and tumbled out of Adam's arms. Adam chuckled at his reaction before pulling Leo back to him and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Leo responds with a low moan and kisses back. He feels Adam's tongue lick at his lips, asking for entrance and Leo opens his mouth. Adam's tongue snakes in and explores his mouth, cupping Leo's face with Leo's arms draped around his neck. Their tongues lazily rubbed against each other, Adam takes one hand away from Leo's cheek and wraps it around his waist, pulling Leo into his lap, holding him to his chest and grinds his groin into Leo's. Leo pulled away from the kiss, and panted heavily, whimpering from the pleasure Adam is inflicting in him. Adam starts biting and licking Leo's neck. Leo could feel the bulge in Adam's boxer shorts and he blushes.

"A-adam." Leo moaned, feeling Adam start to thrusting up, rubbing his erection against Leo's hard on. Leo reached down and palmed the bulge in the boxers. Adam moaned before pushing Leo against the couch and pulling down his boxers, letting his dick spring free with precum leaking from the tip.

Leo take Adam's dick in his hand before starting to jerk it off. Adam groaned before pulling Leo closer and pulled down Leo's gray pants down and starting to stroke Leo's dick. They stroked each other at the same before they came into the other's hand. They kissed one more time before cleaning themselves up.

 **A hour later** \- **Training Area**

"All right, everyone, I have some big news." Big D announced, grabbing everybody's attention. After waiting a few moments to make sure everyone is listening, he continued. "We are having a new student register into the bionic academy."

"A new student?" Chase asked. Big D nodded and walked out into the main room with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo following behind them.

"Yes, a new student. The president called yesterday and told me there was a person with bionics roaming Mission Creek. So I tracked him down and he's on his way here." Davenport explained.

"Wait, he's a male? Don't we have enough male bionic teens? I mean there are more males than females on this island." Bree complained.

"It doesn't matter if this person is a male. What matters is that we test his bionics and we train him to become a bionic hero." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it does." They then started arguing and because they didn't notice that the Hydro Loop train doors opened and a person stepped out of it.

"H-hi." The person said but was ignored because of Bree and Chase shouting at each other. The person looked at them in confusion before sighing.

"HELLO, IS THIS THE BIONIC ACADEMY?!" The person yelled over the shouting, causing everyone to be quiet and to the source.

Big D, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo turn around to see a young girl standing there, slightly panting. She had curly brown hair that went down to her waist, light brown eyes, very pale skin, and a scar on the right side of her lip, making her look like she is forever smirking. She is wearing a baggy black hoodie, gray sweatpants and worn out red and black shoes.

"Wow, for a body that small, you sure pack a punch." Chase said, rubbing his left ear. The girl blushed lightly and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry." She apologized. "You were shouting at each other and you didn't hear me."

"It's okay, I'm Chase Davenport, and this is Adam, Bree, and Leo." Chase introduced, gesturing to himself and his siblings.

"And I am Donald Davenport, CEO of Davenport Industries. What is your name?" Big D asked.

The young girl shyly looked down and said, "My name is Annaleise."

"And how old are you?" Bree asked.

"I am seven years old." She answered. Bree nodded.

"Well, Annaleise, it's time to test your bionics. Follow me." Chase said, walking into the Training Area with everyone else behind him.

"Hey, what bionic abilities do you have?" Leo asked the smaller girl.

"I only know one thing I can do, and I don't know what the others are." She shrugged.

"Okay, so what is this ability you can do? Is it super strength? Super speed? Telekinesis?" Adam suggested, Annaleise shaking her head to each one.

"Spell-Casting." She said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Spell-Casting? No one has that ability and it doesn't exist." Chase said in disbelief.

"I'll show you if you don't believe me." She starts waving her left hand up and down with a bright pink-magenta light surrounding it before saying,

"A small spell, I can do one of those, I'll make something simple, let's see a rose."

Then she snaps her fingers, pointing her index finger at her other hand and a line of bright pink-magenta comes out in a line hitting her palm, making a rose appear in her hand.

"See? Spell-Casting does exist." Annaleise says, smiling and smelling the rose before giving the rose to Leo. Leo looked at the rose to Annaleise to the others then back to her.

"That was awesome, Annaleise. Do another one." Adam said, Annaleise grinned before doing her signature move and saying,

"I'm so glad that I am here, make a member of this family appear."

She snapped her fingers and a line of bright magenta-pink hit the floor a few feet away from her and Douglas was suddenly just there.

"Ah! What just happened?" Douglas asked, very confused on what just happened. "I was just at the mainland and now I'm here."

"Nice job, Annaleise. You transported him here." Big D said, impressed. "Oh, Douglas, this is our new student, Annaleise. She only has one ability and that is Spell-Casting. Amazing, right?"

"She has a Spell-Casting ability? How is that even possible?" Douglas asked, shocked.

Annaleise only shrugged. She started doing her signature move again and said,

"Cotton candy bubble gum, send Douglas back to where he came from."

She snaps her fingers and a familiar light hits Douglas and he disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Annaleise arrived at the academy. She started at the beginner's level yellow, and is starting to train her seemingly magical powers. She managed to make friends with Bob and Spin since they are closer to her age. And she still hasn't figured out what her other abilities are.

"Hey, Annaleise, what ya doing?" A voice asked Annaleise, who was sitting down in the cafeteria eating vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles. She turned around to see a teenage boy with short black hair, chocolate brown eyes and is wearing a green academy uniform.

"Ething ith ceam." Her mouth was full of ice cream when she answered. He nodded and he sat down in the chair to the left of her.

"Where did you get that ice cream? Davenport doesn't give out ice cream to the students for some reason." The boy said. Annaleise looked at him in shock.

"He doesn't? Then what does he serve as food, Isaiah?" She asked him, his name apparently is Isaiah.

"Protein bars and milk." He answered. Annaleise thought for about a minute and she smiled.

"Hey, how about I give all the students here some food they would like?" Annaleise asked, excited with her idea.

"That's a great idea but there is one problem with that. How are you going to get the food? No one is allowed off the island." Isaiah said, Annaleise just smiled a 'I know what I'm doing' smile.

"Isaiah, can you get all the students in here?" She asked him. He nodded, then he geoleaped away. A few minutes later, every student was in the cafeteria.

"Hey, everyone may I have your attention please?" Annaleise announced, waiting a few seconds to make sure everyone is listening. "Okay. Does everyone here love the food Davenport gives us?"

"NO!" Everyone answered.

"Do you want some food that is not protein bars and milk?"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"How about I give you food that are awesome to eat?"

Everyone cheered at that and Annaleise smiled. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Spin and Bob standing there.

"Just one question. How are you gonna get the food? We all know we are not allowed to get off this island." Spin said.

"Who says I have to get off this island to get the food?" Annaleise asked, grinning. She then started doing her signature move and says,

"There is something that we seek, take all the food from Mission Creek."

She then snaps her fingers and a bright pink-magenta light is shot out in a line and tables filled with hamburgers, chicken tenders, salads, pizza and many more food on tables appear. Everyone cheered and they grabbed plates and started gathering their food.

Annaleise chuckled at the sight of them, enjoying the food. Spin and Bob sat down at her table and started eating.

"Thanks, Annaleise, for the food. It's so cool that you can do magic spells." Bob said, stuffing his mouth with french fries.

Spin nodded while eating pizza. Isaiah then came and sat down with two plates; one with chicken tenders and fries, and the other with white rice, chicken and broccoli. He handed the plate filled with white rice, chicken and broccoli to Annaleise while he sat down with the chicken tenders and fries.

"This is really good." Isaiah said, after a bite of the chicken, Annaleise nodded, her mouth full of broccoli.

 **Ten minutes later**

"There is one more thing we can take, give everyone a piece of cake."

A bright pink-magenta comes out in a lot of lines and a piece of cake appeared in front of everyone.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Bob cheered before digging in, along with Spin, Annaleise and Isaiah.

"Hey what is going on in here?" A voice asked. They looked up at the person who said that to see it was Adam.

"Uhhhh. Just having some cake." Annaleise said, nervously. Adam stared at her.

"Wait, you all are eating cake..." Adam started, Annaleise being nervous that she will get in trouble. "...without me?!"

Annaleise looked at him in surprise before smiling and giving him a plate of cake. Adam whooped and everyone else did the same.

Annaleise laughed before continuing to finish her piece of cake.

 **A few hours later - Training Area**

"All right, class. Today we are going to practice your fighting skills with your bionic abilities." Adam said. "Now I'm gonna partner you up, based on your abilities. Okay, Jen, you're with Rachel. Bob, you're with Spin. Jeremy, you're with Isaiah. Mason, you're with Lane. Leo, you're with me. Annaleise, you will sit and watch us fight. Okay? We are gonna start with the first pair."

"What? Adam, why can't I fight? I am capable of fighting." Annaleise said, frowning.

"Because you are way too young and you can get hurt. Besides, you don't have any other abilities that we can train. You understand that, don't you?" Adam said.

Annaleise nodded solemnly and went to sit on the sidelines.

"Okay, Jen and Rachel. Begin!" Adam called out to them. The two bionic girls began to fight.

Annaleise watched them fight but she stopped watching after a minute. She sighed and stood up, sneaking out into the main room.

"It's so unfair, I can take some pain. I'm not a little crybaby." She mumbled to herself, remembering when she was roaming Mission Creek, she ran into some bullies and they chased her into an alley and beat her up. She managed to get away but she tripped on a rock and split open the skin on the right side of her lip on a piece of glass.

Annaleise was sick of being underestimated by everyone just because she is seven years old. She then had a idea. She looked around and saw Mr. Davenport standing near the Hydro Loop, talking to Douglas. She quietly snuck up next to him and placed her hand in his pocket and took out his phone. She then ran off to the girls dormitory, where the girls sleep.

She looked down at the phone and made sure there was no one around before doing her signature move and saying,

"I know I like a rocketing shooting star, but right now I need to know what my bionic abilities are."

She snapped her fingers and a familiar light in a line hit the phone and words starts to form on the screen.

"Okay, let's see, I have Elemental Powers, Replication, Wing Generation, Dimensional Geo-Leaping. And an Commando App?" Annaleise said, slowly getting excited.

But another thought came into mind.

"How do I even use them?" She shrugged before turning off the phone and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

Annaleise sat down indian style and putting both hands on either side of her legs and putting her index finger and thumb together before concentrating hard.

She felt herself get lighter and lighter. She opened her eyes to see she is not in the dormitory anymore, she was in a dark room. She got used to the dark and started walking.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, her voice echoing. She tripped over something lumpy and fell on top of it. She scrambled to get up and she fell on her back on the floor.

A click was heard and the lights turned on. Annaleise squinted her eyes to the bright light and what she saw in front of her made her skin crawl with goosebumps and horror.

It was Leo, face down on the floor and didn't look like he was breathing. Annaleise put a hand on her mouth to keep from screaming. She started to hyperventilate, breathing really fast and is freaking out.

"Annaleise! Annaleise!" Someone called out to her, but she didn't hear. She started to crawl away from Leo's body and she hit the wall that she was certain that wasn't there before. She noticed something moving in the far corner of the room and to her horror, a woman stepped out and she had a gun in her hand. The woman pointed the gun at Annaleise and said, "It was nice to meet you but sadly I have to say goodbye. Say hi to Leo for me."

"ANNALEISE!" That voice screamed out again and then the gun went off and the bullet hit Annaleise in the chest, right next to her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Annaleise screamed as she open her eyes and felt hands on her shoulders. She started to hit at the hands to get them off.

"Annaleise! Annaleise! Calm down!" A voice said, trying to grab her hands to get her to stop punching at him. She screamed at him to go away.

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP PLEASE!" The voice yelled, hoping someone would help him calm down Annaleise.

"Leo, what's going on?" Chase asked, running into the dormitory.

"I don't know, she's have a freak attack. Quick, use your override app to calm her down." Leo ordered, Chase nodded and his left eye turned electric blue and then Annaleise stopped screaming and thrashing, she was unconscious.

Leo sighed in relief when she stopped. "Thanks, Chase."

"No problem. Just what happened?" Chase asked, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo shrugged. "I don't really know. I came in here, looking for her and she was muttering in her sleep. She was saying, 'Stop, please. Don't hurt me.' I tried to wake her but she didn't respond at first. I tried again and it worked but I think she didn't know she was awake and thought she was still in her nightmare."

"I wonder what she was dreaming about that scared her so bad." Chase said, Leo nodded, agreeing with him. Leo stood up and picked up Annaleise.

"Do you think we should take her to Big D?" Leo asks Chase, who nodded.

"I think he's still in the main room." Chase said. Leo nods and they both start walking to the main room.

"Mr. Davenport, we need your help." Leo said when they arrived at the main room. Davenport turned around after he heard that. Leo carried Annaleise over to Big D.

"Leo, Chase, what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asks in concern.

"We just found Annaleise in the girls dormitory but she was having a huge nightmare and I mean huge." Leo replied, worried about Annaleise. "She woke up screaming and thrashing. Chase managed to get her unconscious."

A groan was heard. They looked down at Leo's arms to see Annaleise starting to wake up. She sluggishly opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried by Leo.

"Leo? Can you put me down?" Annaleise said before being put down on the floor. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. "Why are we in the main room? I thought I was in the girls dormitory."

"We were in the dormitory but you were having a nightmare. You want to tell us about it?" Chase asks, looking at her in concern. Annaleise then remembers her nightmare of Leo on the floor, the woman and the gun. She starts to breathe faster and starts to whimper.

"Annaleise? Calm down, please calm down." Big D said, trying to comfort her. Annaleise looks at Leo with wide eyes then she turns around and runs away as fast as she can.

"Annaleise!"

Adam's POV

I watched Spin and Bob spar. They are punching amd kicking each other like experts. I hear running footsteps and I look up to see Chase, Big D and Leo run in.

I smiled at the sight of my lover but it disappears when I see that he looks very worried. I notice that Bob and Spin stopped fighting but I didn't care.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Adam, have you seen where Annaleise has went?" Leo asks, walking over to me. I shake my head, no.

"Damn." I hear Leo mutter under his breath.

"Why are you looking for her? I'm pretty sure she's fine." I stated.

"Long story short, she had a nightmare, started freaking out, Chase put her to sleep and now she's gone. And we need to find her." Leo explained, hurriedly. I nod to show that I understand.

"I think I know where she is." Isaiah piped up and everyone turned to him. "She is going to the Weapons Area."

"Weapons area? No one is allowed in there." Davenport said.

"I know, I know but she goes there because she knew if she wanted to hide, she would go there. She knew that no one would think to look for her there." Isaiah explained.

"That does make sense, in a way." Leo said.

"Come on, let's go." I said, starting to jog out the room with the others following.

"Wait." Isaiah said, we stopped and turned to him. "It's better if I go and talk to her."

"But-" Leo starts to protest but Isaiah cut him off. "I know more about her than you do." He then geoleaps away.

Annaleise's POV

I run as fast as I can and head to the weapons area since no one thinks of looking for a small girl there. When I got there I hid in the farthest corner away from the door. I sat with my forehead leaning against my knees, with my arms underneath my knees.

I can't get that vision out of my mind. I wish I can but I don't think I ever will and I know why I dreamed about it. I let out a sob when I remembered Leo's position on that floor.

I felt someone put their hand on my head and I gasped, pulling my head up to see it was Isaiah. I guess I was so busy sobbing that I didn't hear Isaiah walking over to me and kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes. I shake my head and he pulls me into a hug, pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and sobbed into his shoulder.

He put his head on mine and rocked me slowly. I stopped sobbing after a few minutes. I opened my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder. I sighed and I hiccup.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Isaiah asked. I slowly nod my head and I pull away from the hug. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms.

"I sorta had a horrifying vision. I was in some lab room and Leo was there. He was dead and this lady came into the room, and she had a gun in her hand. She said something and then she pulled the trigger on the gun at me. That's when I woke up, I guess." I explained.

"Man, that's harsh. But it was just a nightmare, Annaleise. It's not real. Leo is alive. You are alive." Isaiah said. I shook my head.

"No, you don't get it. I didn't fall asleep, I was in deep meditation. That was a vision of the future. And I am telling the truth if you don't believe me." I explained, a bit frustrated.

"How are you sure?"

"Because I've had other visions when I meditate. I envisioned that I would arrive at The Bionic Academy. And look. I'm right here, aren't I?" I questioned.

"Okay, okay. I believe you and when does it happen?"

"I have no clue. We're gonna have to wait for it to happen." I said, solemnly.

"We can't wait for it to happen. We have to prevent it from happening." Isaiah protested.

"But how?" I asked. He stayed quiet after I said that. "The only way that would happen is if I can unlock my other abilities, which I happen to know what they are."

"How do you know about your other abilities?"

"I used my Spell-Casting ability on Mr. Davenport's phone to tell me what they are." I grinned nervously. Isaiah stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stand up.

"Come on. Let's go back to the others." I nodded. He used his geoleap ability to transport us to the training area. When we get there, I could see Leo and Adam talking. I ran over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" They turned to me and I could swear their eyes brightened. "Annaleise! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I snuck off to the girls dormitory without telling you." I apologized, looking down at the floor.

"Nahhh, it's fine. Just don't do it again." Adam said.

"'Kay, promise." I replied, smiling.

"Annaleise what was your nightmare about?" Leo asked.

"Well, it was-" Isaiah started before I cut him off when I put my hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

"Well, you know, I was, uummm, uhh. Being attacked by a dragon! Yeah that was it. I was attacked by a dragon." I stammered out nervously. They didn't look convinced. Then a loud bell rang. It was time for dinner.

"Oh, well, look at the time. It's time to eat dinner, got to go. See you later!" I said, hurriedly before grabbing Isaiah's hand and dragging him to the cafeteria.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Isaiah said when we sat down.

"I didn't want to tell them about the vision because I don't want to freak them out." I said.

"But-"

"I'll figure something up. But until then, we don't tell anyone anything, got it?"

"But-"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" I cut him off. He sighs and nods before he said something else.

"Earlier, you said you know what your other abilities are. What are they? I really want to know."

"Well I have Elemental Powers, Replication, Wing Generation, Dimensional Geo-Leaping and an Commando App. I think I also have hidden abilities." I said.

"Whoa, that's nice."

I shrugged before asking, "What's for dinner?"

"Same. Protein bars and milk." My eyes widen and my fingers twitch.

He noticed and said, "You're going to cast a spell, aren't you?"

I grinned before doing my signature move and snapping my fingers.

Leo's POV

Adam and I were both confused on what just happened. One minute Annaleise and Isaiah was standing here, acting kind of weird and the next they were running away.

"What just happened?" I asked, bewildered. He shrugs.

"It's not the weirdest thing we have ever seen, isn't it?" Adam said. He does have a point.

I look around and I smirked. He looked at me when I did that that said 'What?' I just leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

He stared at me for a second before crushing his lips on mine and kissing me passionately, I kiss back. He laid a hand on my waist and I put a hand on his shoulder to pull him closer.

"Well, I think that will work out great. See you later Sam." We heard Chase's voice coming closer and we pulled away from each other quickly. He walked in here and saw us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted us.

"Nothing. We were just talking about the latest news on what's been happening on our favorite TV show, Just Kidding." I said.(This Show exists and you should know at least one of the hosts~)

"Okay. Leo, the Avengers movie came out in theaters today and I have tickets. You wanna go with me tonight?" He asked.

"The Avengers came out already? I'm so in!" I squealed excitedly. Adam stood up and puts himself between me and Chase.

"Hold on. I thought Mr. Davenport said that no one is allowed off the island." Adam said, sounding jealous for some reason I have no idea.

"I asked him and he gave me permission." He replied back, as if trying to keep in his temper. "Anyways, Leo we'll leave at 6:30. The movie starts at 7, okay?"

I nodded and he left, probably heading to the mentor quarters. And I was confused on what just happened. I had a feeling that the next few days would be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

It was seven o'clock, Chase and I already left to go to the movie theatre. When we got there, we went inside and bought popcorn, and drinks.

We walked into the theatre where the movie was going to be playing. We sat a few rows away from the screen and we talked about random things until the screen started playing commercials for future movies to come.

At some point during the movie, Chase rested his hand on my thigh for a few seconds before pulling away. I was confused before shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

When the ending credits started rolling at ten pm, we left the movie theatre and started walking to the docks where the Hydro-Loop is.

"So, what was your favorite scene in the movie?" Chase asked. I hummed in thought.

"I would say it was the Hulk vs Loki scene. We know that all villains in movies go on some tirade about their superiority or whatever about their master plan as the hero just stands there and waits for his cue to react or battle the henchmen. But he throws that stuff right out the door, quite literally, and interrupts what we expected to happen with six seconds of pure awesome. The scene also does the double duty of breathing a lot of life and personality into the CGI Hulk." I explained, mimicking fight moves from that scene while I talk. Chase was smiling at me with an emotion in his eyes that I can't tell what it is.

We got onto the Hydro-Loop and we arrived at the academy in a few seconds. We head to the mentor quarters and changed into our pajamas. I laid down on the couch and he stepped into his capsule.

"'Night, Leo." I heard him call out to me as I settle down under the blankets and getting comfortable.

"Goodnight, Chase. The movie was awesome." I replied, and he hummed in response. I waited until I was sure he was asleep before pushing the blankets off of me and sitting up. I looked towards the capsules and saw that Chase and Bree were sleeping but Adam was gone. I sighed, knowing where he is.

I stood up and sneaked out of the room. I quietly walked towards the training area and when I entered, I saw Adam at the other side of the room, hitting the punching bag, it swinging back and forth violently with every punch.

I made my way over to him, trying to surprise him. He was still punching the bag and he didn't notice me at all. I stood a foot away from him, admiring the muscles he shows when he goes to punch. I then jump on his back and he flinched in surprise, tensing up.

"Boo..." I whispered into his right ear and he instantly relaxed. He turned his head towards me and I kissed him. He growled before pulling back. I didn't have time to think before he pulled me off his back and pushing me against the wall. He crushed his lips on mine and I moved to wrap my arms around his neck, but he grabbed my wrists with one of his hands and put them above my head.

"Why are you home late? Movie should have ended a hour ago." He said between kisses, before he started biting at my neck and collarbone. I tilted my head up and groaned out, "The movie started around 7:30 and it ended at ten. We came straight back here after."

We heard something fall onto the floor and we pulled away, ducking down onto the floor. I heard footsteps coming our way, so I grabbed Adam's hand before starting to run to the mentor quarters.

I was out of breath when we got there and I laughed quietly. Adam looked at me, clearly amused by my laughing. He pulled me to him before kissing me deeply, cutting my laughter off. I pulled away for air before laying down on the couch and pulling the blankets over me. Adam kissed my forehead before going to his capsule.

I fell into the darkness when I heard Adam say, "Goodnight, Leo."

Annaleise POV

I gasped as I woke up, my heart beating rapidly and I breathe heavily. I just had another one of those dreams again. I walk out of my capsule and I look around, seeing all the other girls sleeping in their capsules. Then I felt my stomach grumble.

"Maybe a snack will make me feel better." I talk quietly to myself as I started to walk to the cafeteria. I let myself into the kitchen and I open the fridge and freezer. I see nothing appealing to eat and I growled a little. I started doing my signature move and said,

"I am not what I seem, but I scream for cookies 'n' cream ice scream."

I snapped my fingers and a pint of cookies 'n' cream appeared in front of me. I closed the fridge and freezer before walking out of the kitchen. I then remembered that I didn't have a spoon, so I started to do my signature move and said,

"I know it was too soon, but I really need a spoon."

I snapped my fingers and a spoon appeared in midair. I frantically tried to grab it before it fell but I was too late, it fell to the ground with a 'clang'. I grabbed the spoon and wiped it with my pajama sleeve to clean it off.

I opened the top off, throwing it away as I walked back to the dormitory and started eating my ice cream. I heard something and I looked up to see two shadows running away. I stared after them, my eyes wide. I shook my head before starting to follow them.

'Who are those people?' I thought as I ran. I made sure I was out of sight as they ran into the mentor quarters. 'Oh no, they're going to attack Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I've got to stop them.'

I stopped at the door before starting my signature move but before I could say anything, I heard a familiar laugh. I stopped my hand and I peeked into the room and saw it was just Adam and Leo.

My jaw dropped. 'Unbelievable.' I shook my head before running back to the girls' dormitory to finish my ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, hey, hey! Wake up! There's a fire!" Leo's eyes snapped open and saw a familiar pale face. He sat up quickly and looked around. "What? Where?"

"Nowhere. I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. You are a heavy sleeper, you know that?" Annaleise asked, her arms crossed. Leo looked at her. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock. And don't worry, today is a day off for everyone. We get to do whatever we want without getting into trouble." Annaleise explained, Leo nodded before standing up and stretching.

"So, you want breakfast or lunch?" Annaleise asked. Leo thought about it for a moment before answering. "Lunch. I'll head to the cafeteria and find something to eat." Annaleise nodded before walking out of the room.

After leaving Leo's room, Annaleise went to the training area. She saw Bob and Spin there, talking. She headed over to them and sat down next to Spin. "Well, it's our day off and we have nothing to do. I want to do something fun."

"Me too. I can't think of anything interesting to do. What about you, Bob?" Spin asked, turning to Bob.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He suggested. Annaleise and Spin shared a look before turning back to Bob. "Okay. Just what movie are we going to watch?" Spin said.

"How about High School Musical?" Bob said. Spin and Annaleise said, "No."

"Inside Out?"

"No."

"I know. Cinderella!"

"No, that's for little kids."

"But...you are a little kid."

"OW! That hurt." Bob exclaimed when Annaleise hit his arm, hard. Spin shook his head at them. Annaleise crossed her arms and huffed.

"Alright, watching movies are out." Spin said. Annaleise and Bob nodded. "Yeah, let's just go the mainland. We can find something to do. C'mon, let's go."

Spin and Bob nodded. They went into the main room and went into the Hydro-Loop. But what they didn't know was that a certain black haired bionic teen was watching them.

Annaleise pressed a button and the doors slid shut and then they were speeding towards the mainland. When it stopped, they stepped out and looked around. There was a security guard at his desk at the other side of the room, who was playing a game on his phone and not paying attention to his surroundings.

Annaleise turned to the two boys behind her and gestured for them to be quiet. Both bionic boys nodded before they quietly walked towards the exit. When they were outside, someone grabbed Annaleise's arm, causing her to turn around. She struggled against the grip on her arm before she saw it was Isaiah. He let go and crossed his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

The trio looked at each other and at Isaiah. Annaleise answer him. "We're going to walk around Mission Creek. Wanna come?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "How about we go back to the Academy?"

"What? Why? It's our day off. We can what we want." Spin protested. Isaiah replied, "Yeah, anything but getting off the . Davenport said that no one is allowed off the island, even on days off."

"Well, yeah but aren't you even a little bit interested in finding something fun to do here Mission Creek? Besides, we can sneak back onto the island before anyone notices." Annaleise explained, nervously. Isaiah seemed to be thinking over it before biting his lip. "Fine but we come back in two hours."

Annaleise, Spin and Bob cheered briefly before they started walking. They made small talk while they walked and checked out the stores that interested them. They made jokes, laughed and ate lunch at the Mission Creek mall food court.

After a while, Isaiah checked the time. His eyes widens when he sees the time and he looks up to the sky to see it was getting dark out. "Guys, it's 7:30. We were out for over two hours, we have to leave. Like, right now if we don't want to be in trouble."

"Ok. You can geoleap us there since the Hydro-Loop is at the other side of the city. And geoleaping is the fastest way back to the academy." Annaleise said, Bob and Spin agreeing with her. But before Isaiah could say anything, loud, squealing tires could be heard and it was headed straight towards them. Bright lights flashed in their eyes and they were blinded for a second.

"Secure the subjects. Subdue them but do not harm them." A deep voice commanded. "The mistress wants them alive." There was multiple footsteps running to them, obviously kidnappers.

"RUN AWAY!" Bob screamed, as he started running towards the end of the street with Isaiah and Spin behind them, couple of the kidnappers following them. But Annaleise ran in the opposite direction with much more kidnappers pursuing her.

Annaleise looked behind her for a few seconds before running even faster. They are gaining on her and fast. She turned and ran down a alley, quickly jumping into a dumpster.

"Where'd she go?!"

"Look for her, she can't be far."

Annaleise started doing her signature move and whispered very quietly,

"More than ever I need to disappear, pick me up and get me out of here."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly she was falling into a pool. She held her breath as she fell in. She swam up to the surface and kicked towards the edge of the pool. She pulled herself out, panting.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A deep voice said, taunting. Annaleise looked up at him, starting to breathe faster. "The mistress will be impressed. Sedate her." Then Annaleise felt a sting in her arm, and she looks down to see a tranquilizer shot embedded into it. She exhaled deeply before she saw nothing but darkness.

Somewhere else...

Isaiah, Spin and Bob stopped running after what seems like forever. They managed to lose their pursuers after a few minutes but they had kept running until they were sure they were not being followed.

"You guys okay?" Isaiah asked. Spin nodded and Bob replied, "I'm fine. Annaleise, you okay?" He turned around to see she isn't there. "Guys, where's Annaleise?" Isaiah and Spin looked around, also realizing she's not there.

"Annaleise!" Isaiah called out, despite knowing there's no point in calling her name since she isn't nearby. "I swear she was right behind us."

"I hope she got away from them safely." Spin said, worried for the youngest bionic. Isaiah pursed his lips tightly before saying, "We need to get back to the academy. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo will know what to do." The other two bionic boys nodded before they geoleaped to the bionic island.


End file.
